Wedded Bliss
by scottiegal2012
Summary: "USS Voyager NCC-74656: Alpha Quadrant Series" Takes place before "Birthday Candles" Harry and the love of his life are getting married. Hugs and conversations to ensue.


**Story:** "Wedded Bliss" USS _Voyager _NCC-74656:Alpha Quadrant Series  
**Characters:** Harry, Tom, B'Elanna, J/C Hinted  
**Rating:** K  
**Summery: **Harry and the love of his life are getting married. Hugs and conversations to ensue.  
**Disclaimer**: **General Disclaimer: Paramount, the Roddenberry Estate, and Mr.'s Berman, Braga, Ms. Taylor own rights and privileges to continuity, schematics, character profiles, etc. I just play in their world, which I believe they don't mind. They love their fans.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Kathryn Janeway smiled as the two before her kissed and the _crew_ erupted into applause.

Harry and Libby had requested _Voyager_ as the venue for their wedding ceremony and reception giving Admiral Janeway some hoops to jump through. She pulled quite a few strings and called in some favors to get her out of drydock, but in the end it all came together. 300 guests in total filled the Mess Hall and the nearby cargo bay. The halls between the two were lined with streamers and candles - Tuvok had to deactivate the fire protocol sensors in those sections - and balloons bounced about everywhere.

The occasion had been marked with mixed traditions from Libby's Midwest US Heritage and Harry's Asian background. Some _Voyager_ traditions were even called upon; the Delta Flier was painted up and some cans replicated to tack on to the tail end, and not least of the festivities was Neelix's prerecorded message complete with a dance in honor of the couple.

The reception was held primarily in the cargo bay for it's size, with a head table covered in more décor courtesy of Seven and Naomi.

Tom, the best man, stood balancing a squirming toddler on his hip. He held his glass up and grinned. "Harry Kim, I met you on DS Nine oh 8, 9 .. 10 years ago… something like that. I was a convicted felon and you were fresh out of the Academy. Wait! Wait! First let me say, Libby? What on Earth are you thinking?"

Everyone laughed and lifted their glasses high to Tom.

"I guess he's kinda cute, but what on _EARTH_?" He switched hips but Miral began to whine louder and kick to get down, exhausted from a long day.

B'Elanna stood quickly and pulled her out of his arms and bounced her on her hip all the way to the back of the cargo bay.

"Thanks, Babe… Look at what you're in for guys."

Harry went through another laughing fit as he witnessed the look B'Elanna gave Tom.

"Okay, so we've spent _a lot_ of time together you and I… _and the Delaney sisters._" He dropped his voice and winked over at Jenny and Megan who were in hysterics.

More laughter from friends and family followed.

"In all seriousness, Harry, we've been through hell and back. Sometimes I didn't think we'd make it. No reflection on your command abilities Captain-_Admiral_!"

"Yeah, sure, Tom." Kathryn yelled back at him from near B'Elanna.

He grinned wide and plunged on. "For all those moments, and all the damned foolish things I've done, you've always been my best friend."

Harry stood up and hugged Tom, both men touched by Tom's speech. "Thanks, Tom."

There was a rousing cheer and applause from the group.

Tom lifted his glass. "Alright everybody, let's party!"

* * *

The celebration continued long into the night and as most everyone was dancing the night away and celebrating. Tom, B'Elanna, Chakotay and Kathryn had found a quiet corner where they could watch the festivities.

"I can't believe he was twenty years old when I approved his application for _Voyager_."

"He's not even thirty yet." B'Elanna pointed out, shifting slightly under her toddler's dead weight.

Kathryn reached over for Miral, whom her mother didn't hesitate to surrender. She pulled the child close, cradled against her and slid down in the chair, happy to lounge with her _Angel_. "It seems so much longer than that, doesn't it? We've lived such a full life on board."

Chakotay gently reached around Kathryn's back and over her arm to brush Miral's hair to the side. He grinned and pulled his arm back, earning a wink from Tom. "Don't go there, Paris."

"What?" Tom could barely keep a straight face. "You two should date."

The Captain-uh-Admiral shot him a glare.

"Well, he's not under your command anymore."

Chakotay laughed at Kathryn's reaction and he went into the kitchen to find the coffee thermos.

Tom started laughing hysterically as Kathryn stuck her tongue out at him.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "It's real convenient, Tom, that she's holding _your_ child."

"Isn't it though?" Kathryn mumbled, still glaring at him.

Chakotay's voice suddenly sounded from the kitchen. "Did they strip this place when we left?"

"Yes, awfully so!" Kathryn called back, too late to lower her voice.

Miral's eyes shot open and she stared up at her beloved special friend. "Aunt Kaffryn?"

"I'm sorry, Angel… ssh, go back to sleep." She rocked her gently as Miral's eyes stayed locked on her. Her thumb firmly in her mouth.

"Two and a half year old bright eyed terror sleeps through absolutely nothing." B'Elanna groaned.

Kathryn was smiling down at Miral. "Not that I have the good sense and instinct to keep my mouth shut."

Miral was still staring at Kathryn before she smiled around her thumb and closed her eyes, drifting back off to sleep.

Kathryn continued to rock her a few moments before stopping and looking up at B'Elanna. "I'm glad we got home before she could experience some of the terrible things Naomi went through at this age."

B'Elanna nodded, but didn't say anything.

Chakotay finally returned with the thermos and four mugs. "Awfu_ll_y?"

"Did I neglect to tell you about it?"

"You did, but I was off planet already before you were done with the debriefings." He poured her a mug and handed it to her, careful not to splash it.

"Yeah, well it was bad. When I beamed back up, walls were torn out, consoles were flat out missing. Anything personal left on board was gone. I was pissed."

"The bride and groom are coming over." B'Elanna interrupted.

They each took turns hugging the couple and wishing them well. Chakotay scooped Miral from Kathryn's arms so she could stand up.

She hugged Libby hesitantly. She'd only met her twice, the first during the homecoming banquet and the second when Harry announced their plans to marry. She felt hot tears building as she wrapped her arms tight around Harry. "Congratulations." She whispered, not quite able to speak louder.

He held on a long moment before kissing her cheek and pulling back. "Thanks for everything. _Literally_… everything."

Kathryn smiled and squeezed his hand tight before letting go.

The four watched Harry and Libby Kim leave the now completely empty Mess Hall before returning to their table.

"Do you want her back?" Chakotay asked, Miral curled in his arms.

"Hmm…? Oh, yes." She blushed, caught entirely distracted. She leaned back into the chair and let Chakotay lay Miral in her arms.

"I was serious." Tom picked back up as though he'd never been interrupted. "You two should hook up."

Chakotay suddenly thought up a response, and grinned wide, squeezing Kathryn's shoulder and leaning down into her ear, but looking at Tom. "Oh, no. She couldn't handle this."

B'Elanna choked on her coffee, spitting drops of it everywhere.

Kathryn closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "What am I going to do with you three?"


End file.
